


Caught Up In You

by Enigma_IM



Category: Monster Girls | Monster Boys, Original Work, exophilia - Fandom, teratophilia - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Comfort, Communication, Date Night, Fluff, Oral, Other, Starting a Business, pillow forts, stress from work, they/them pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26794030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigma_IM/pseuds/Enigma_IM
Summary: A few things help relieve stress. Cuddling, Kissing, Orgasms.
Relationships: Original Male Character(s)/Original Non-Binary Character(s), moth monster - Relationship
Kudos: 10





	Caught Up In You

Nobody tells you the stress of starting a business. They mention it's hard, if even that, but they focus on the good. So many websites spew how simple it was to get their dream job started with just a small payment. Small payment my ass. They never talk about the countless phone calls and advertisement costs. Its frustration after frustrations.

The morning is spent in my office, returning and making phone calls until I'm considering crushing the device in my hands. I toss the house phone to the side and lean back in my chair. Rubbing my face I groan into my hands. I just need a quick break, just a moment of peace.

I step out of the room for some much-deserved lunch. Sorting through the kitchen I barely notice Sicily sitting at the island. They clear their throat, catching my attention when I grab a box from the shelf.

"Hello," they answer sweetly," I haven't seen you all morning." I nod, turning back to meal prep.

"I've been working in the office all morning," I grumble to myself.

"shame," they answer," I much prefer waking up to your pretty face." I can't help but smile to myself, picking out a bowl on the shelf above. I'm inclined to agree with them, I much prefer waking with them snuggled into my side.

"Sorry, Tommy called around 6 and he has been way too hard to get ahold of. Since then its been phone call after phone call," I sigh," it's a lot." I cradle my bowl to myself as I turn towards them, leaning against the counter.

"awe, poor baby," they coo, leaning on the table," is there anything I can do to help?" I eat as I watch them, admiring their wide eyes and colorful pelt. They are so beautiful, it's hard not to admire them every time they are around.

"No," I smile," Thanks though." they grin back, standing from the seat to walk around the island.

"Are you sure," they ask as they pull me into a soft hug," you don't want kisses?" I rest my head to their furry neck, grinning like a fool as they cradle my face.

"I mean, I'm not opposed to some kisses," I shrug.

They laugh," then sweet kisses my love will get." I tilt towards them as they pepper sweet kisses to my face. Kissing around my head, cheek, nose, and finally, my lips. As they bless me with their divine kisses their antennas bop me on the head, brushing down to my forehead.

They pull back enough to rest their head on mine, pressing one more kiss to my nose. I can't stop the smiling pulling at my cheeks as I stare at their beautiful eyes.

"Thank you," I mumble.

"You have been so busy lately, you should take a break today," they offer. The moment is broken at their suggestion. They have been trying all week to get me to take a day off but it's just not an option. This is the most important part of trying to get my name out there, I need to be attentive at all times. I groan, leaning away from them in favor of finishing my lunch.

"Not yet, dear," I shake my head," it's not a good time." out the corner of my eye I see them pouting, scolding me while aiming for sympathy.

They huff," you haven't even bothered to slow down for a night. That's all I'm asking for is one night."

"I'm sorry," I try to convince," just a little bit longer, I'm gotten Timmy to consider talking to some of his executive friends and I may have a place to set up shop by next week. I swear, just power through a bit longer without me." I try to be thoughtful in my answer, still persuading them to believe me. I've been saying the same thing all week. It's just that nothing can be pushed aside for a day, it all demands attention now.

"one night, that's all I want. Some dinner and a movie," they pet up my arm," maybe some much-needed attention." their soft hands stir my heart into a frenzy. It does sound appealing. I try to sway against them, though I know I can't really deny them anything.

I sigh," one night, and if something comes up you can't get mad when I have to step out."

They light up," really? Yes, absolutely. We doing that tonight?" they practically vibrate in their excitement, it's flattering that they adore my company so much.

"yea," I pull them closer," tonight sounds perfect." they squeal, jumping around before giving me a kiss.

"Oh, this is so terrific! I can order something from your favorite little restaurant then we can cuddle on the couch and watch some movies. There have been so many good movies you have missed while you were working and I can already think of a few we need to watch," they ramble. I listen on, adoring their enjoyment of just ideas.

I stow away in my office till dinner, surprisingly to their command. Sicily told me to sit there and not come out till they come to retrieve me. So as a good boyfriend I sat and got work done. It feels like the afternoon flies by till the sun is setting. The minimal light shines through my window, decorating the room with yellows and orange. As I pop my fingers the door opens.

"Dinner's ready," they smile. I eagerly jump up from the seat, my stomach rumbling at the mention of food.

"Great, it's from the Italian place, right," I ask as I follow them down the hall.

"yea, I got you the Cajun pasta you adore so much," they answer. I wrap an arm around them as I enter the dining room.

I peck their cheek," you treat me so well."

Their neck poofs up," well someone has to." I smile at them before settling down for dinner.

The meal is delicious as usual. The atmosphere is gentle, if not romantic. It seems Sicily truly worked hard to make the night special. I really don't deserve them. The conversation is flowing and the wine is sweet. I almost waste the night just talking to them before they stand and grab my dish.

"Living room next," they smile," I did something you might like." my curiosity is peaked. As they put the dishes away I walk over to the living room, stopping at the doorway in awe.

The living room is decked out in a giant fort. Blankets are strewn across the couch and over unlit lamps. The only thing illuminating the large covered space is fairy lights. Pillows decorate the ground in a makeshift bed. The tv is on a menu, ready for the movie to be selected.

As I gawk at the room Sicily steps up behind me, the smell of popcorn following them.

"Do you like it," they ask, throwing back a handful of popcorn. I look to them, grinning like an idiot before giggling.

"of course I love it," I turn to them, wrapping an arm around their waist," you did a great job, dear." they fluster, poofing up their fluff with a twinkle in their eyes. I lean towards them, lifting a hand towards their face. They gravitate towards me, readying themselves for a kiss. I switch my direction last second and grab a fistful of popcorn.

"What movie did you pick out," I ask as I walk away, shoving the fistful into my mouth. As they don't answer I look over my shoulder at them in time to see them shake their head. They playfully scold me, following me into the room.

I crawl on all fours into the fort, falling onto the collection of pillows with a sigh. I relax onto my back, belly full, and feeling content. Watching the crawl in and sit beside me I reach out and hug them close, resting my cheek on their fuzzy thigh. They reach out absentmindedly and pet my hair, fiddling with the remote.

"What are we watching," I ask, nuzzling to their leg.

"Some horror-comedy Rebecca from work recommended," they answer," they said it was surprisingly good." I shrug, leaning over to grab more popcorn.

The movie starts and Sicily lays propped on a stack of pillows. They grab me and cradle me close to their chest, petting my hair as the intro begins.

I can barely focus on the movie as their presence captivates my entire attention. Their nimble fingers card through my hair as their large galaxy eyes watch the television. The glow of the fairy lights glitters across their face, making the whites and pale greens pop. The urge to reach up and play with the fuzz is strong. They are just too beautiful, the handsome contours of their face draw me in every time.

As I watch them they turn to look down at me. They open their mouth to speak but stop, cupping my face softly. Driven by pure desire I crawl up them, resting my lower body against them. I pet at their face, leaning down to capture their warm lips. They shutter, their wings trying to fan out as I press my chest to theirs.

"Are we skipping the movie," they ask between my needy kisses. I trail my lips down their face to the fluff on their neck, rubbing my cheek against them.

"Do you want to skip the movie," I ask," don't let my eagerness distract you." I lift off them enough to speculate on their choice. They look at me then towards the screen behind me.

"well," they start," I guess I've already missed so much, I wouldn't understand it if I tried to watch now." their smirk tells me all I need to know. Before I can return it and continue my attentions they hike their leg and force me onto my back. They straddle me quickly, keeping my down with hands on my chest.

"You in charge tonight," I cock a brow, a smile hurting the seductive look I was going for.

"This night is for you," they lean down towards my ear," so let me show you how proud I am." a snarky remark sits on the end of my lips but it's stopped when they kiss me. I let them take charge, relaxing into the assault of their lips.

Their hands pet up and down my chest before going under my shirt and touching me, skin to skin. Their soft hands are warm against my stomach. They are even warmer as they trail down to my pants. I startle at the pace, not realizing how quickly my cock was going to be pulled out. They fist at my shaft, squeezing me in a pulsing grip. I stutter in the kiss, turning away to breathe.

"Oh," I grunt," getting to the main course so soon?"

They hum in thought," perhaps not the main course but something just as exciting." their teasing is pushed aside as they slide down my body, pushing my pants down as they do. They stop at my hips, their face dangerously close to my cock. I eagerly watch them lazily jerk me off, thumbing at my tip while they ponder their next action.

It's not hard to figure out where this is leading, their lips slowly leading towards my dick. The need to grab them and press them to me is strong, but I resist. I lean back onto the pillow, trying to calm my racing heart as I watch them press a soft kiss to my shaft.

"Sicily," I grunt," please." the anticipation is killing me, I need something more. They look at me, smirking at the effect they have on me. Before I can say anymore they lick up my shaft, swirling their long tongue around my tip. They circle under the crown, tugging slightly before lowering their whole mouth over it. The warm wet cavern is a relaxing feeling. The tension fades as I reach out and grab the base of their antenna.

"God, yes," I groan. They lightly suckle at my tip, their tongue slipping out slightly to tease the rest of my throbbing cock. I want them deeper, I need more. I tug on their antenna, nudging them further down. They follow my silent command, taking my cock further into their mouth. I wince, seething at the velvet feeling of them. They suck gently, bobbing in a shallow pace. A hand holds the base of my cock while the other pets at my stomach. They play with my happy trail, their fuzz teasing mine.

The slow build is pleasing, the suction thrilling. I can't help but guide their descents, pushing just a bit harder each time. I want to be deep in their throat, feeling them swallow around me. They follow my lead, not complaining as they are forced to take more and more. I sigh, my cock throbbing as their cheeks hallow. I can't help the slight buck of my hips, bouncing slightly as I increase their pace.

"Little more," I bite at my lip," just a bit more, Sicily, and I will cum in that sweet mouth." they hum around me, bobbing in haste. My body twitches, my hips buck, and a cry rips from my throat. I'm close. Sicily lets go of my cock and holds my hips, jerking my body towards them.

My body stiffens as my jerks become wild. I clench their head perhaps just a bit too tight but they don't seem to mind as they increase their attention tenfold. I gasp and groan, crying out for them as I cum down their throat. They swallow everything I give them, my tip feeling the muscles contract. I arch to them, forcing their head down as I ride out my high.

I soon fall slack against the pillows, releasing my hold on them as I shut my eyes and catch my breath. I jerk as they release my cock from their all too pleasing mouth. I faintly feel them crawl up my body and lay against my chest. My arm is pulled around them, I snuggle them close.

"you are too good for me," I pant," I don't know what I did to deserve you but I'll accept this glitch in the matrix."

They scoff," you earned it, you deserve everything." I fluster, leaning down to press a kiss to their head. Their little antennas bop my face.

"give me a second and I can care for you," I say. I feel them shake their head, the fuzzy tickling the hairs on my chest.

"No, tonight is for you. You have hardly relaxed all week," they turn to me," I want you to be pampered tonight before you leave me in the morning." I look down at them, concern lacing my features. It's easy to realize how difficult it has been for me lately but it's hard to think how hard it's been for them. I feel awful at this moment not being there for them like I used to.

"I'm sorry, Sicily," I cup their cheek," work has really taken my attention away from you and that's unforgivable."

"no," they sit up," it's fine, really. I jus-"

"no, it's not fine," I interrupt," I really do love you and appreciate all you do for me. It's not ok for me to take that for granted. So, I promise to have breakfast with you every day. No more waking up to empty beds. I know it's not much but it's all I can offer right now. In the morning I'm going to cook us breakfast and snuggle with you in bed." its truly not much but I can't stand how absent I've been from them. The love of my life has been playing second fiddle to so many things lately and I won't allow that.

"love," they kiss my palm," I would love that." I smile sweetly to them, leaning down for a kiss. I faintly taste myself on them and a pleased hum rolls up my throat.

"You sure I can't tend to you tonight," I ask.

The grin," I mean, who am I to argue?" 

They chuckle as I roll them over and crawl over them.

I truly don't deserve them, but I'm going to cherish every second either way.


End file.
